


Blown Away

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from firefly124 asking for some Sabriel wing!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/74007811050/blown-away
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

Sam stood on the terrace, the curtains of the gigantic glass doors behind him blowing slightly in the breeze. Before him was a vast beach that stretched further than he could see. He was currently in a mansion unlike any he’d ever even imagined.

That was what happened when your significant other was an archangel. You got random vacations to opulent mansions on deserted beaches so beautiful they didn’t look real. 

Of course, the archangel in question wasn’t there at the moment, which was why Sam was admiring the view. Gabriel had delivered him to what the archangel called their vacation home, then taken off to tie up his business so he could spend the weekend with Sam free of distractions.

As far as Sam’s business went, his brother and his brother’s angel were happily ensconced in their motel room, and likely would be for the entirety of the time Sam was gone. Castiel was content to be wherever Dean was, and Dean was content to enjoy his angel’s company from the comfort of a cheap motel. Sam wasn’t actually sure if he was aware that there were other options. Sam wouldn’t have really considered the whole fancy beach house thing if Gabriel hadn’t randomly sprung it on him one day. Now, Sam loved the mansion, and whenever there was enough downtime for Dean to grudgingly allow a vacation, Gabriel kidnapped Sam for a weekend at the beach. Not that Sam minded. Not even a little bit.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the curtains behind him wooshing forward with a sudden gust of wind. Curious, he turned around to see Gabriel standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Samsquatch," the archangel greeted him, striding forward to give Sam a kiss.

Sam bent down ever so slightly to close the gap, smiling slightly at the gesture. “Hey, Gabe. What’s with the hurricane upon entrance?”

Gabriel looked mildly chagrined. “I may have been emphasizing my position to some irritating underlings, and I may have forgotten to put away my…paraphernalia before I arrived.”

Sam stared at him for a minute, confused, before the light dawned and his eyes were suddenly alight with new questions. “Your wings were manifested, right? That’s what you mean. That’s why there was a gust when you arrived, instead of just the noise.”

Gabriel eyed him speculatively. “Yeah, definitely the smart one.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam moved back towards the bedroom the terrace was connected to, taking Gabriel’s hand in his as he moved. “So, what, you manifested your wings to terrify some seraphs with your power?”

"Not exactly," Gabriel hedged. "They were complaining about Castiel and I taking a break at the same time, so I may have felt the need to demonstrate that I’m in charge. Just a little bit."

Sam had to chuckle at that. Castiel and Gabriel had teamed up to rehabilitate Heaven after the Apocalypse ended, and had managed to get everything more or less back to normal. They’d had to basically imprison Raphael within Heaven, for what Gabriel was calling a bad attitude, but otherwise things were going okay.

"Besides, if we want to spend the weekend with our mates, we should be allowed to," Gabriel continued resolutely. "Screw the rules."

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded, focusing absently on a spot just over Gabriel’s shoulder. "So why haven’t I ever gotten to see them?"

Gabriel paused, mouth open slightly. “Um…I never really thought about it. I mean, it’s usually more of a display of power thing, not a ‘hey, look at my glittering appendages’ thing, so I guess I didn’t see the point.”

"They’re a part of you," Sam pointed out. "Of course I want to see them. Wait, glittering?"

Huffing, Gabriel took a breath and held it, looking at Sam consideringly. After a pause, he finally nodded. “Okay. Let’s see how this goes. Sit.” He pointed at the bed, gesturing for Sam to move.

His lips twitched into a smile, but Sam obeyed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. From that position, he could see Gabriel perfectly outlined by the morning sun shining in through the open doors to the terrace.

With a deep breath, Gabriel lowered his head, pausing just barely before the sound Sam had come to associate with angels coming and going ripped through the room, and six massive golden wings rapidly unfolded from Gabriel’s back.

"Holy-" Sam cut off, not sure he had an adequate vocabulary to convey what he was seeing. He knew he was staring, but he wasn’t sure what else he could do.

Glittering didn’t even cover it. Sam wasn’t even sure there were words to describe the wings. They were gold, of that he was certain, but the gold wasn’t like metal, even though it was exactly like metal at the same time. They shifted like liquid gold, but were clearly made of feathers at the same time. They shone with a radiance that bested the most beautiful treasure in the world, and the dominated the room, both in size and glorious wonder.

"So…" Gabriel raised his head, meeting Sam’s eyes.

"Um," Sam stated eloquently, still staring. "Sorry, I don’t think I have the right words."

"I told you," Gabriel shrugged, causing the feathers to ripple interestingly, "It’s usually a display of power."

"I get that," Sam managed to reply. "Holy freaking crap, Gabe. I can’t even-" He trailed off again.

"Try," Gabriel prompted. "I’m curious."

"It’s just…I look at you, and all of a sudden it hits me all over again. You’re an archangel. You’re the archangel Gabriel. You’re literally the stuff of legend.” Sam realized he was staring again and attempted to fix his gaze on Gabriel’s face.

"So are you," Gabriel pointed out. "You’re kind of famous, you know."

Sam made a face at him. “So not the same thing.”

"So, give me an adjective or something. Now that you’ve actually seen them, I’m kind of desperate for you to play into my vanity." Gabriel grinned and flexed his back muscles, causing his wings to flex and shimmer.

Sam laughed and nodded. “Okay, I can do that. Gorgeous, beautiful, and radiant, but none of those really do you justice. Powerful, amazing, awesome, and not the way Dean uses it.”

Gabriel moved forward, until he was practically knee-to-knee with Sam, their eyes nearly level. “I inspire awe in you?” He asked, mouth quirked into a smile on the side.

"Yeah," Sam managed to reply, alternating his staring between Gabriel’s freakishly golden eyes and the staggering golden wings behind him.

"Good to know," Gabriel murmured, leaning forward to catch Sam’s mouth in a kiss.

Sam made a small moaning sound as Gabriel’s tongue met his, moving a hand forward intending to grasp Gabriel’s hair, but brushing something impossible soft and hard at the same time instead.

Gabriel pulled back with a wild gasp, eyes blown wide with something Sam couldn’t quite identify.

"Sorry!" Sam started to apologize, jerking his hand back. God, he’d touched Gabriel’s wing!

Gabriel’s eyes jerked to meet his, and he shook his head. “Don’t apologize, kiddo,” he managed to gasp out with a grin. “Do it again!”

This time when their mouths met, Sam reached out with both hands, running them along the feathers of the top wings on either side of Gabriel, relishing every sound he drew from the archangel.

"You’re absurdly good at that," Gabriel gasped at him once they’d drawn back for air again.

Sam huffed a laugh. “So, what, every feather is a nerve ending?”

Gabriel made a face at him. “i know you’re the brain, Sammy, but if I go into all the complexity of my wings when I’m otherwise occupied, it’ll really kill the mood.”

With a chuckle, Sam gripped Gabriel’s waist and pulled him forward until the archangel was straddling him. “Then I guess that’s a conversation for another time.”

Growling, Gabriel was on him again, and this time there was no more break for conversation.

At some point, all their clothing managed to completely vanish, but neither of them could pinpoint when exactly that had happened. They were a little preoccupied.


End file.
